Harry Potter: 5 Years Later
by The Power of a Pen
Summary: Mr. Potter used to be a very extraordinary wizard. Every magician in Britain has heard of him. But now, he lives in a quiet little corner of Godric's Hollow, working a desk job in the Auror Department. He should be content...shouldn't he? Regardless, adventure is all that waits for this man, whether he's ready for it or not. Warning: Acromantulas are the least of his problems.


Harry Potter: 5 Years Later

Chapter 1: A Peculiar Proceeding of Events

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were a very extraordinary family. They were very unlike everyone else in their cozy little corner of Godric's Hollow except for the fact that they were magicians. You see, everyone was a wizard in Godric's Hollow. In fact, the very town reverberates with magic, it is said that the great Godric Gryffindor created the hollow as a retirement home for wizards who had trouble… making magic. He grew a great tree, a tree so great that it would take a Comet 1 seventy-three days to fly to the top. Of course, I wouldn't trust the Comet one, they always turn a little bit to the right, and after seventy three days, you would end up in Leif Erikson's colony in North America. Anyway, inside the tree, there was a hollow, and in the hollow, Godric founded Godric's Hollow. I wouldn't believe it though, a giant tree doesn't just disappear…

Anyway, this story is about Mr. Potter. Mr. Harry James Potter-Dursley-Weasley, he has been very well known since his famous duel with Lord Voldemort, but now a days he lives a quiet life. After all, he swore to himself that he would settle down with Hermione and live a quiet life once he graduated from Wizards University. However, things didn't quite go as planned with Hermione, you see she fell in love with Ron instead. So, with Hermione out of the question, he fell in love with Ginny, his best friend's brother. Everything was perfect, Harry was living his dream, Ron and Hermione lived in the same neighborhood, and both of their one year anniversaries were coming up. However, Harry just wasn't content.

"GINNY, WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT!"

"You don't have a super suit dear."

"Ginny, you know that's what I call my invisibility cloak."

"Okay dear, it's probably on the coat rack where you left it.

"I can't find the coat rack."

"That's because you put an _invisibility_ cloak on it. Just feel around, you'll find it somewhere."

"I found it, I'm off to the ministry, bye!" He said as he grabbed his trusty firebolt and took off. In the distance he heard a faint whisper of a bye direct back at him. He began to marvel at the countryside, in the distance he saw a herd of centaurs running away from what looked like a Flesh Eating Acromantula. He was going to have to report that in to the Department of dangerous creatures. But then again, shouldn't he stop the thing from killing those innocent centaurs. Imagine if one of them was Firenze, in the Halcyon Days of his childhood, he would have swooped down save that heard of _beings_. Almost uncontrollably, he swooped down on his broom to attack the beast.

As he was flying down to what would surely be his doom, he began to remember one of the new discoveries magizoologists had made once they had discovered the heard of Acromantulas in the Hogwarts forests. They had approached what seemed to be a lone Acromantula and quickly discovered one of the most important lessons about the species, they always hunt in groups. He didn't quiet register these thoughts until he landed. The firebolt had always been hard to stop, especially after year seven, but the landing was to ridicule. He rolled on the floor writhing in pain, he slowly got up, and realized he was surrounded by Acromantula.

Harry had been through a lot, I mean he'd survived a freaking duel with the most powerful dark wizard of his age and the one before it. However, nothing compared to being stared at by those thousands of little beady eyes. I started to scream and not the manly kind. I wasn't yelling anything, I was literally screaming at the pitch of a nine year old girl who wasn't allowed to eat dessert before dinner. (Or just a pre-pubescent male. This was worse than the time a leviathan mistaken is cloaked self to be a female. When I opened my eyes after a good minute of shrieking, I realized that I wasn't surrounded by Acromantulas, instead I had found myself in a much larger predicament. As I slowly began to get up, I realized that I was so not getting home for dinner. That was my last thought as the man with the skull mask and the dark hood cast expelliarmus so powerfully that it knocked me out.

I woke up with a jolt. I was on what seemed to be a stony edge jutting out of a twenty foot tall canyon. Looking around, it seemed like I wasn't in England anymore. I began to her scuttling, I looked down and saw an about three different... creatures for lack of a better word. They had humanoid faces, were dark purple, and had five different legs. Wait a second, I remember those descriptions, something to do with Hagrid. I quickly pulled out Hermione's never ending pouch and said, "Fantastic Beasts." The book flew from the widening lip and hit me square in the temple. I was knocked backwards, the motion caused a few rocks to fall from the ledge. Suddenly scuttering of the creatures stopped, I looked over the ledge, and I saw all three of the creatures looking right at me. I just stared at them and they stared back with their beady little eyes. Just my luck, I'm stuck in another situation where I'm surrounded by spider creatures. I broke contact with the spiders, picked up my book, and looked through the moving index for the "search terms" I had. I finally reached the page I was looking for, the creatures were called quintapeds, and the name caused uncontrollable shivers to course through my body. I read on, "The quintaped is carnivorous, with a particular taste for humans and as such are extremely hostile towards them." I looked over the ledge and noticed that the three quintapeds were gone, leaving only the hint of a few scuttle marks on the ground and an ominous atmosphere in the air.

I decided to read on, "Quintapeds are only found of the Isle of Drear, which has been made Unplottable because of the danger." I may not know as much as Hermione, but I do remember what I learned in Hagrid's class, if these were indeed quintapeds, then I was doomed. The Isle of Drear has been literally made impossible to plot since the Department of Magical Regulations made it that way four years ago, in 1999. The creatures are said to have descended from a family that was transfigured into monsters after winning a duel in the 1500's. If the Unplottable magical places are becoming plottable, then the wizarding world has a real problem. After a few minutes of thought, I looked back over the ledge and was shocked by the sight I saw. A herd of twenty quintapeds had surrounded the base of the valley, and they looked very hungry. As soon as I made eye contact with one of them, they began to scuttle towards the edge of the wall. I watched in horror as they began to climb the side of the cliff. With thoughts of being eaten by a few deformed purple spiders running through my head, my brain switched to overdrive. I quickly reached my hand into Hermione's pouch, which she had gifted to me when she had started her political career. I then called out for my firebolt, when nothing happened I tried again, at that point I realized exactly where my trusty broomstick was. It was lying on the ground back in England probably right where I left it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I checked my pouch to see if the hostile death eater had taken anything. As far as I can tell, all my little tricks and potions were still there.

I began to scout for a way of the ledge and away from the cannibal spiders when they were half way to the top. Although they seem to be oddly distributed, they are actually quite good at moving in general. The thought that these little creatures could scuttle along silently and kill me easily freaked me out a little. I pulled a grappling hook out of my pouch and carefully placed it on the ground. I then pulled my wand out from my cloak and carefully cast a spell,"Wingardium Leviosa!" I began to slowly maneuver the hook to the top of the canyon, when it reached an area of sufficient altitude and strength, I began to slowly wind it around the ledge in a very loose knot. I then cast a levicorpus spell on the rope, causing it to tighten instantly. After marveling at my handiwork, I almost forgot the imminent threat of death that was slowly stumbling towards me. I turned around to grab my stuff and I saw the leg of one of the creatures reach the top. I started to climb the rope just as the first creature reached the top of the ledge. It looked at me with a murderous humanoid look in its eyes, it began to hiss, and then it scuttled towards me. The creatures were right on my tail. I was about five feet up when the first one got in striking range. It used one of its razor sharp spires on the front of its leg to cut a gash about an inch deep into my leg. I cried out in pain, as my left leg began to go numb. I tried to climb faster while keeping my left leg closer to my body, but it quickly scratched my right leg as well. With both my legs incapacitated, I began to remember one of the ingredients in Polyjuice potion, quintaped spire venom, it paralyzes you for days in real life, but in a potion it causes a numbing sensation on the tongue to mask the taste of goblin piss. However, since this was in real everyday life, he slowly began to realize in a very astute realization that he could not feel his legs. By this time there were several other quintaped climbing up the rope as well, and the one in front had cut my legs several more times. I quickly swung with my left arm, allowing me to freely cast the protego spell onto the creatures. The one that had cut me several times fell to its doom with a satisfying squish. I then swung back onto the vine and began to climb using only my upper body strength. At that moment I was really glad Ginny wouldn't let me sell the muggle Pilates lesson gift card Ron had given me for my last birthday. (He had forgotten all about it, and had given the first thing in his wallet. Needless to say, it already had three boxes checked, and if I attended a fourth I would get a free froyo.) Regardless, the biceps he had developed were really coming in handy right now. I finally pulled himself to the top, and used a simple cutting spell to cut off the rope. I then went wild casting a bunch of stupefies in random directions, knocking down about half of the quintapeds. The rest realized that they would die if they continued, and began to scuttle back the way they came. It really was scary how human like they were. I began to drag myself along the ground until I collapsed under sheer exhaustion, the last thing I heard before I passed out was the rhythmic flapping of a Golden Snidget, a bird long extinct.

~The Pen and the Sword


End file.
